


At first sight

by Bdonna



Series: Nightwork [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew exactly who he was when we first met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first sight

**At first sight**

by Belladonna

 

I knew exactly who he was when we first met, had known it the moment I first saw him.

And more precisely, I knew _what_ he was.

 

I could feel it, this slightly tingling sensation along my spine and how his presence raised all of the hair at the back of my neck. I knew who he was, just like I'd always known with his predecessors. I've never come so close to them though, never played with the fire like I do with him.

 

Maybe age is causing me to be cocky.

 

But I've definitely _never_ allowed one of them to come this close to me before, not when I'd known about who they were.

 

With Starsky it's different, _Starsky_ is different and in all these years of my existence I've never met someone like him. I'm also pretty sure there's never been a Slayer like him before.

 

Oh yes, I knew all about him. It's in my nature to know and recognize the Slayer, the hated and feared enemy of my kind. The one who hunts us down and delivers us our final death.

 

And I'm pretty sure and can tell that when he shook my hand and told me he'd be my new partner, he had no idea about myself. I think I'll leave it at that for now.

 

It's better for him if he doesn't know.

For myself as well.


End file.
